The Beginning of a New Legend
by Kosaku Mitsuko
Summary: This is the first chapter of this story. It is the Fy plot with a character, Myst, added. This part is rather...weird...as it is the 'getting to know you' chapter. but it will get more interesting...if not you may kill me.^.^
1. Default Chapter Title

The beginning of a new legend  
  
A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic by Kosaku Mitsuko  
  
As always the characters belong to their creators and not to me...regretfully...  
  
  
" Myst, no da!" Myst blinked, sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
" Nani, no da?" She stood slowly, her knee length black hair falling delicately over her shoulders.  
  
" It's almost time to eat, no da. you should go to the market and pick up a few things, no da."  
Chichiri popped his head into her room." and hurry back. Don't go getting into any trouble, no da."  
  
She waved a hand in front of her,slipping on some shoes. She was clad in her typical attire, loose fititng black pants, and a shotrsleeve green silken shirt. A green peice of silk was tied around her waist. After that, she slipped past Chichiri, making her way outside, and to the market.  
  
Sunlight reflected from her brilliant green eyes, and she smiled, as there were so many people about. She hadn't seen so many people in a while, as she was alone with chichiri most of the time. He'd found her after her village was attacked. Her parents were dead, and he was the only family she now knew...  
  
Shaking her head, she picked up a few things, and walked around. As she was leaving the market, she blinked, as a noise perked up her senses in an alley close to her. It started to rain lightly, and her hair plastered slightly to her forhead. what was that noise?   
  
Giving into curiosity, she followed her ears, and soon found herself in an alley. There were four men, one welding a sword, and a girl, being held by one of the men. She blinked, dropping the bag, walking over.  
  
"She's worth 40!"  
  
Miaka bowed her head. " Tamahome..." The man holding her snickered.  
  
" Awww, 'smatter, sad cuz yer man'll sell you?" She rose her head, glaring.  
  
" No. not sad. I'm pissed!!" SHe punched at him, yet was held back again, slapped.  
Tamahome turned, his symbol now glowing feircly. " Leave her the hell alone..." And then he froze, as a sword was to his neck.  
  
"You should watch what you're doing." the man holding the sword smiled. It was at this time, Myst decided to reveal herself.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing to these people, no da?" She blinked, holding her hands down at her sides. " You should leave them alone, or..." The man holding the sword gazed quickly at her, and laughed.   
  
"Mind your own buisness, girl..." and then he looked at her again, " Hey...you could fetch some price....get her." Two other men came from nowhere, and ran at her. She blinked, leaping backwards, landing in a squat.  
  
" That wasn't very nice. Two against one, no da." she smirked, standing. They again, rushed at her. She leapt again, kicking one of her attackers in the back of the head as she landed, knocking him into the other one.  
  
As it seemed those two wouldn't be getting up for a while, she calmly walked to the one with the sword. " Now, I reitterate, what are you doing to these people, no da?"  
The rain grew heavier, colder, and thunder lit the heavy sky. The light faded, giving everything an eerie glow.  
  
The man holding the sword smirked, pushing Tamahome away, over to Miaka, whom had been left alone some time ago.  
  
" A tough one are you?" He brought his sword above him, and brought it down at her. She blinked, jumping over slightly, the blade cutting into her shoulder a bit.  
  
" I-Itai..." She placed a hand on her shoulder, as blood ran down her arm, the rain making it quicken it's pace. " Now that was just wrong, no da." The man glared, stepping forward, bringing his fist across Myst's face. Her head jerked to the side, and, again, she winced.  
  
" Now I'm angry, no da." She sweeped her leg under her attacker, knocking him down, easily. Then, bringing her leg down, made a kick to his neck. The man's eyes widened for a moment, then slowly began to close. And as they did, he took his sword by the blade, and swung the hilt with his dying strength at Myst's temple.  
  
She fell away from him, landing in a puddle, her eyes closing, a welt in the side of her head, blooding dripping into the water she lay in. darkness.  
  
Tamahome stood, and blinked furiously. "wh-what the...." His gaze traveled to the girl's forhead, where a symbol glew softly. Miaka stood behind him, also gazing at the girl. " Who...Who is that...?"  
  
Tamahome walked to Myst's unconsious form, kneeling beside her, rainwater dripping from his hair. " I...I don't know...but whoever she is...we can't leave her here..." He said softly, picking Myst up. "let's go back to the palace. We'll get her fixed up there."  
  
Miaka looked at the both of them and nodded, following Tamahome as they went back to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Myst arose, light shining in her eyes from the window across from her. An unfamiliar window.She opened her eyes, glancing around. The room....it was new....the bed, everything...  
  
" So you're awake now." She closed an eye and winced, as the sound hurt her head. She hurt everywhere.  
  
" H-Hai...where am I...?" She glanced to the person who had spoken to her. He was a man, young by the looks of him, teal hair, amber rose eyes...  
  
" You're in the palace, in Konan." The eye she shut Re-opened.  
  
" How did I get here, no da.....?" the man moved closer to her and smiled, placing a hand to her head.  
  
" You got knocked unconsious... I didn't want to leave you alone, so I brought you here. Are you okay?"  
  
She gave a short nod" Yea...I'm fine....head hurts, that's all, no da.." The boy nodded as well.  
  
" Well, anyway, my name's Tamahome. And...thank you for what you did...ya know, with the slave traders.."  
  
She waved a hand in front of her " No problem. really, no da. My name's Myst." She blinked, as Tamahome took one of her hands in his, and brought it to his lips. And then she blushed.  
  
" It's very nice meeting you, Myst." His gaze traveled up to meet hers, and her blush deepened.  
  
" Same...Tamahome, was it, no da?" the boy nodded.  
  
" Well, I'll leave you rest then...." He stood from her side, walking to the door. " I'll be back later with some food." He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
" Thank you, no da." Yet another nod from him, and the door closed and she was, again, alone. Lying back down, she gazed at the ceiling. The ceiling blurred, as her eyes began to close; and then her eyes did close, and there was nothing but blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Cont...  
  
  
Preview for part 2-  
  
"Myst...." Tamahome took her hand in his, his eyes burning into hers. " Ai shiteru."  
  
Myst's eyes widened, as he took a step closer to her, and placed his lips to hers. Her face flushed slightly, and her eyes closed.  
  
Tamahome's free arm tightened around her, and his eyes fluttered closed, as everything was now perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~


	2. Default Chapter Title

Perfections  
  
A fushigi Yuugi Fanfic by Kosaku Mitsuko  
  
As always, the characters belong to their creators and not to me...regretfully...  
  
What is perfection except a standard that doesn't exist~  
  
  
Myst sighed, walking along the palace grounds, as she had nothing better to do. Her recovery was slow, and she was being coaxed into staying until she was well by Tamahome. Tamahome....The two of them had talked a lot together. He was always smiling whenever she saw him, and what could she do but smile back.  
  
"Myst-chan!" She turned, smiling, as Tamahome came into view, running up behind her. " Hey. I went to your room and you weren't there so I came out here to look for you. Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
She shook her head. " It's boring just lying there all day, no da. I wanted to do something else, no da." She smiled. " What's with all the worry, anyway, no da?"  
  
Tamahome faintly blushed. " N-no reason. just asking."  
  
Myst smirked " of course, if you say so, no da. Well, don't worry, I'm fi-" and then, she winced, putting a hand to her head, as she nearly toppled to her knees. Tamahome caught her before she could.  
  
" Gotcha." He sat, placing her in his lap. " Now don't try to tell me you're okay."  
The pain alieved, and she lay her head back on his chest, gazing up at him.  
  
" Fine, I won't..." And then she blushed, as his head was close to hers, his lips close enough to touch...  
  
" Something wrong, Myst-chan?"   
  
" No....nothing at all..." And then his head moved away from hers, and she had to keep herself from protesting. It felt good to have him close to her, to have him near.  
  
" Tamahome!!" Both Myst and Tamahome turned, as Miaka came into view. Miaka blinked, glancing at the two, giving Myst a glare.  
  
" What are you two doing...?"  
  
" Myst collapsed."  
  
" In you lap?" tamahome looked, and sweatdropped; Miaka's glare at Myst worsened.  
  
" Anyway, Hotohori wants to talk to both of us. we're supposed to start our mission soon."  
  
Tamahome nodded, taking Myst's hands, and standing, helping her do the same. He smiled, giving her a light hug.  
  
" I'll see you later. go lie down, okay?" Myst smiled, playfully musting his hair.  
  
" you worry too much. I'll be fine. go." He gave a mock sad look, waved, and headed off with Miaka to Hotohori's chambers, Miaka glancing back to give her a glare now and then.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" So where do we go first, Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko blinked his eyes curiously, standing next to Miaka and Tamahome. Hotohori paced, thinking softly to himself.  
  
" It might be helpful to check the places close to the palace first, before going off further." Tamahome shrugged.  
  
" We could try my village first...might find somebody." Hotohori nodded in aggreance.  
  
" Sounds fine. Miaka, Nuriko, follow Tamahome to his village. you should be looking for the next celestial warrior. I am Tied here by my thrown, and will be unable to aid you. But I'm confident that you three can find the rest of the Suzaku Seven. Keep me updated on your progress." And with that, he left.  
  
" Oh, Hotohori-sama, you're so wonderful..." Tamahome sweatdropped, backing away from Miaka and Nuriko.  
  
" Uh...yea...listen, you two get ready. I gotta go find out something quick." Miaka blinked, walking after him.  
  
" Where are you going, Tamahome?" She smiled, clamping her hands together behind her back. Tamahome shook his head, continuing his pace.   
  
" Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon. Meet at the gate. There should be preparations there.  
Miaka blinked, and nodded her head.  
  
" H-Hai..." Tamahome was out of site, and she sighed. * Tamahome...*   
  
Tamahome cam to a pavillion by the palace's lake. He smiled, as myst sat there, gazing into the water, the sun reflecting off of her, " Myst-chan."  
  
Her head turned at the use of her name, and she smiled. " Oi, Tamahome!" She gave a quick wave, and went back to looking at the water. Tamahome jogged up next to her, and sat.  
  
" Myst....me, Miaka and Nuriko are gonna be leaving on a quest soon.." Myst blinked, her gaze turning to his.  
  
" oh...so...I should leave, ne, no da?" She blinked again, as Tamahome fidgeted, and shook his head.   
  
" No, no...I was wondering...if you wanted to come as well. You can fight, you've proved that. You'd be useful, and...."  
  
" And?" She brought her knees to her chest, and placed her arms around them. " And what, tamahome, no da?" Tamahome looked off to the side.   
  
" N-Nothing....so, what do you say?" Myst looked back down at the water again, thinking.  
  
* Chichiri would be worried....but....* " If you think I'd be a help...sure, I'm in, no da."  
Tamahome smiled, reaching over to her, and hugging her.  
  
" I'm glad. We'll be going to my hometown...well, to start anyway. You could meet my family. I'm sure yuiren would love to meet you!" Myst scratched at the back of her head.  
  
" Oi, Tamahome, calm down, no da. Doesn't take mush to make you happy, now does it, no da?" She giggled a little, standing. " so when do we leave?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The team had traveled for a while, Myst, Tamahome, Miaka, and Nuriko, and had soon reached their destination. Tamahome hopped off his horse, walked to the door of a house, and yelled out happily.  
" Dad, chuei, Yuiren, gyokuran! Tadaima!" Myst smiled as some children came into view, and immediatly clung to Tamahome.  
" Big brother, you're home!"  
" Did you bring us anything?"  
" I've been good. I have!"  
" Hey, hey, calm down, calm down." tamahome knelt down, and hugged each of the children.  
" I'm glad that everything's fine. Where's dad?"  
  
Chuei stepped forward. " He's inside, laying down. He wants to talk to you." tamahome nodded standing. " Myst-chan, Miaka, Nuriko!" He pointed inside, and walked into the house, Myst Miaka and Nuriko following him.  
  
" Tamahome. It's good to see you."  
  
" It's good to see you too, dad." Myst smiled. A family. this is what a family was like.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Myst-chan, what are you thinking?" The moon shone brightly through the night sky, the pale light lighting Tamahome's and Myst's features.  
  
" Noting really...just about...my family."  
  
" Oh...Should....we stop by and see them sometime..?" He blinked, as Myst sighed, her gaze going off to the side, yet tears were visible. " D-Did I say something wrong...."  
  
" My family is...." She didn't finish that sentence. She didn't need to. Tamahome placed his arms around her waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
" I'm sorry..." She shook her head lightly.  
  
" Hey, don't be. I was young...It was a while ago..." There was silence in the air for a while, both saying nothing, the onlt sounds heard were crickets playing their nightly music, the wind howling softly.  
  
" Myst-chan?" She blinked, looking up at Tamahome.  
  
" Hm?" He wiped a finger under her eyes, flicking away the tears that were there, a deep blush on his face.  
  
" Would you like....a family again...?" She blinked, confused. " Of course, but I don't think that can happen..." Tamahome smiled  
  
" Oh, but it can..." even more confused, she brought her gaze to his and blinked. " Myst chan..." He took one of her hands in his, the other remaining around her waist. " Ai shiteru..."  
Myst's eyes widened as Tamahome brought his head closer, and pressed his lips to hers. She shut her eyes, his body moved closer to her. He was so warm, his breath against her face, his mouth sweet.  
She brought a hand to his face, as his tongue slowly entered her mouth, pressing to hers. SO much warmth...everthing was now perfect.  
  
  
Miaka watched the two in silence, tears building up in her eyes. * Tamahome...* She took a step back, and headed back to the house. * I...I won't let you have him, Myst....I won't...*  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Cont...  
  
preview for chapter 3  
  
" Chiriko?" Myst smiled, laying on her side, resting her head on her hand.  
  
" Nani?" Chiriko stopped playing his flute, glancing over to her.  
  
" You play the flute well." chiriko smiled proudly.  
  
" It's a talent I have." He again, brought the flute to his lips, playing a soft serenade.  
  
" I can play the flute, too...My brother Kinosai taught me..." She sighed " I miss him..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Drifting Darkness  
  
A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic by Kosaku Mitsuko  
  
As always, the characters belong to their creators and not to me...regretfully...  
  
~A light shines, a thought having ben created. Each light shining a reflection of a star....Yet the sky is dark, the moon the only illumination visible...no lights shine...no thoughts having been created...~  
  
The pale light of the moon illuminated a little room. Myst yawned, rubbing her eyes, and awakening slowly, taking a glance around. She smiled, as Yurien hugged upon her waist, and lightly rubbed the child's head. Another glance around, and Tamahome was seen, splayed across the floor a distance away. She gave a short laugh.  
  
She seemed to be the only one awake, the house silent, the only sound audible being steady breathing. Gently tugging at Yuiren's grip, she removed the child's arms, and lay her down, covering her with the sheet she had been using, and stodd, slowly and quietly making her way outside.  
  
The moon's light shine brightly, illuminating the area around her. It's rays shone on her features, her hair rustling as a soft breeze went by. She hugged herself absently, taking in a breathe of the chilling air, and blinked, as a soft noise was heard.  
  
She glanced around, seeing nothing, the noise now identified as the beating of wngs, and slowly getting closer.And then, a black cloud of flying organisms rushed over to her.  
  
" N-Nani...?!" The creatures were bats, tons of them. Their teeth dug into her skin, and she flailed her arms at them, letting out small screams.  
  
" Myst...'smatter...what're all those bats doin?" She turned, seeing Yuiren at the porch.  
  
* I...can't stay here...t's too dangerous for them...*  
  
" Y-Yuiren, get your brother...quick!!" And with that, she ran into the forest, bleeding from small punture wounds on her body.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Myst-chan!!" Tamahome called out, running through the forest, looking for something, anything, that would lead him to her. Tears welled in his eyes absently, and he continued running, worry heightening his strength. And then a small scream was heard and he ran to it.  
  
" Get OFF of me!!!"" Myst was found kicking, screaming, and flailing at the bats around her, the symbol on her forhead glowing faintly. Tamahome glared, rushing forward, attacking the bats.  
  
' Leave her ALONE!!" He screamed, bats attacking him now as well, yet he kept hitting the omes near Myst, doing whatever in his power to protect her, dead bats falling and twitching on the ground.  
  
" You'll never stop them all!! I control them, all of them!! Go forth, my creatures of the night!!" Another swarm of bats, and the two were lost in the fluttering of many wings. Yet the screeching and fluttering died down, as bats dropped down drastically, leaving open the sound of a flute playing softly.  
  
" N-no...this can't be!! T-That noise...Am...A...." The man in the trees clutched his head, pain sweeping over him, as then his body fell from the tree, lifeless.  
  
Tamahome embraced Myst. " God, I was worried...." Myst put a hand to his lips.  
  
" That...flute...." A boy emerged from the undergrowth, falling to his knees.  
  
" Y-You should be...safe now...." Myst and Tamahome rushed over to him. He was wearing a torn blue shirt, bleeding from scattered wounds on his chest. Yet what stood out was a symbol on his arm.  
  
" The mark of Suzaku..." Tamahome said softly from behind Myst, who knelt in front of the boy.  
  
" Who are you...?" She ripped off a bit of the cuff off her outfit, and began to lightly clean his wounds.  
  
" My name is...Chiriko...My village was just attacked...I'm the only one left..."  
  
Myst blinked, her gaze meeting his. " I...know how you feel...I'm sorry..." She turned to Tamahome. " Can we take him to your house?  
  
Tamahome gave a nod, walking to Chiriko, and picking him up. The three walked back to Tamahome's, The moon still giving off it's pale light, everything returning to darkness, peace, again, returning.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The reality of life is a puzzling thing. A life is affected, someone injured, someone killed, a village destroyed, everything happening under one sky. Yet even though one life is affected greatly, Someone a distance away is left unchanged.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Chiriko?" Myst lay on her stomach, her legs crossed behind her, resting her head in her hands. Chiriko put down his flute and glanced at her.  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" You play the flute well." Chiriko smiled at her and blushed.  
  
" I've been playing since I was little..."  
  
Myst smiled. " Me too. My brother Kinosai taught me..."She sighed and gave a downward glance. " I miss him..." She glanced back up at Chiriko, who also seemed remorseful. " Well...I'll leave you alone..."  
  
" You...can stay if you want..." Another glance to Chiriko, who's face still flushed.  
  
" H-hai..." She smiled, closing her eyes, continuing listening to him play.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Preview for chapter 4.....  
  
" T-Tamahome..."  
  
" I...guess I'm just a little jealous...You hang around Chiriko all the time now...."  
  
She turned away from him. " he's...just a friend...that I can relate to."  
  
He hugged her. " I know....but...stil...I don't wanna lose you to anyone..."  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Distant visions  
  
A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic by Kosaku Mitsuko  
  
As always, the characters belong to their creators and not to me...regretfully...  
  
My mouth is dry  
Forgot how to cry  
What's up with that?  
You're hurting me.  
  
I'm running fast  
Can't hide the past  
What's up with that?  
You're pushing me. ~ Natilie Imbruglia  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The small group set out on their journey. Miaka stayed in the back with Nuriko, giving small glares at Myst's back. Tamahome and Chiriko walked with Myst in the front, one of Tamahome's arms around her waist.  
  
" So, Miaka, where now?" Tamahome turned to face her, and her gaze rose.  
  
" I...I'm not sure..." She took out the universe of the four gods and glanced at it curiously. " Something about a mountain..." Tamaome stepped back to her, leaning over the scroll. His head was so close to hers...their lips close enough to touch...Miaka blushed, slowly sliding one hand to Tamahome's...casually.  
  
" You're right, Miaka." He began to read. " 'Heat is stored, boiling deep in the heart of mountains'"  
  
Nuriko blinked. " well, there's two mountains around here...Mount Taikiyoku and Mount Reikaku..." Myst turned, walking backwards, her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
" I'd say Reikaku. Mount Taikiyoku is greener. Mount Reikaku is more barren..." another blink. " And I think there's some sort of bandit group up there...we may find a warrior among them." She gave a smile, tilting her head a bit at Tamahome, Miaka, and Nuriko. Chiriko stepped beside Myst, patting her head.  
  
" That's true. I say that's our plan." Myst smiled proudly, Chiriko's hand still atop her head. Tamahome glanced at the two, his eyebrows knitting together. Myst noticed this, blinking her eyes innocently.  
" Myst-chan...can I talk to you..." He stepped away from Miaka, walking over to Myst.  
  
" Sure, Tama..." She shuffled her feet, as he waved the others on ahead, holding one of her hands. " Something wrong?" She smiled, as he took her other hand.  
  
" Myst...you've been spending so much time with Chiriko lately...I...feel...kinda left out...." He blushed. " Maybe I'm just over jealous, but..."  
  
Myst shook her head. " It's alright. Really. Chiriko's just...someone I can relate to. There's nothing going on..." Tamahome sighed, embracing her.  
  
" I know...I'm sorry I thought differently...I've never been...in a relationship before...." Myst blushed as well.  
  
" I...haven't either..." Another shake of her head. " let's catch up with the others....I don't wanna..." She was about to finish her sentence, yet was unable to as two rather large stones fell on each of their heads, knocking them both unconsious.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A light was shined, and Tamahome arose. His head gave a dull throb, and he muttered softly. He tried to rub the sore spot on his head, but found his arms tied behind him.  
  
" N-Nani...Myst-chan...?!" He glanced behind him, where Myst lay on her back, her arms tied behind her. Pain was still evident on her features. After a bit of hopping, Tamahome made his way to her side, kneeling down.  
  
" Myst-chan..." Another glance around found Chiriko, Nuriko, and Miaka unconsious as well. A bit of blood trickled down his forhead, and he muttered again.   
  
Footsteps were soon heard nearing the room. Tamahome's gaze turned to the door, sitting in front of Myst protectively. The door opened, and a blue haired bandit stepped in. It was at this time, Nuriuko and Chiriko decided to wake up.  
  
" We're supposed to choose one of you that we think'll spark the boss's intrest, if ya know what I'm sayin'." A smirk, and Tamahome glared. The bandit's gaze went to Miaka. " Hey, that's a cute one..." he blinked, as Nuriko and Chiriko hopped in front of her. "protective, Ain't cha?"  
  
" You bastard..." Tamahome cursed from where he sat. The bandit took a step over to him, but before saying anything, glanced at Myst.  
  
" Better still..."  
  
Tamahome blinked, dumbfounded for a second, before he saw what the bandit ws gazing at. " you touch her, I kill you." His gaze turned into a glare.  
  
" oh, don't worry. I have no intentions of touching her." He gave a clap of his hands, more of the bandits entering. Tamahome blinked, as he washeld back, others picking Myst up, and carrying her off. He struffled against the grip behind him, yet it didn't seem to help.  
  
" Myst-chan!!!" And she was gone, with a push, the bandits released Tamahome, the door to their 'cell' closing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
* She arrived back home, to nothing but a barren waistland. The village was in utter ruins, red embers still glowing softly. She dropped the basket she had in her arms, and ran to her house. She blinked, as it still stood, seemingly unharmed.  
  
"papa.....mama...Kinosai..." Her small voice rang out softly, echoing in the halls. The silence was unbearable...where was everybody? She found herself wandering into the kitchen, where she blinked.  
  
" Kinosai!!" Her brother lay against the far wall, clutching at his side. She ran over to him, and hugged his arm, tears spilling down her face. " Kinosai, I was so worried! I thought somethin happened..." A blink" Kinosai....d-daijobu....?"  
  
" Myst-chan..." He lifted his hand from his side...and revealed a deep gash, blood making it's way down his side, spilling into a little pool behind him. " Myst-chan...I'm so sorry...."   
  
Myst blinked, her four year old mind unable to comprehend. " you're hurt, Kinosai..."   
  
Kinosai took no heed, shaking his head. " I'm sorry...I couldn't save them...."  
  
" Couldn't save who...Kinosai...what're you talkin about....?...Kinosai...?!" Her eyes widened a bit as her brother crumpled over, a low scream emmitted from his lips.A long pause, and he sat up again...looked behind Myst's shoulder....and glared.  
  
" you need a bandage...." She was dragged behind her brother, and he stood in front of her protectively. A man had entered the room, wearing a long black cape, a smirk on his features.  
  
" Wow, you're good at this game....it took me a while to find you again...." Kinosai's eyes clentched shut, blue tassles concealing his eyes.  
  
" Myst-chan...stay behind me..." He took a fighting stance, hand on his blade's hilt.The man at the door way seemed unfazed, his smirk remaining, saying nothing. He took a step forward....then another....  
  
Kinosai leapt, roundhousing the man, before using his chest to leap back to his sister. The mans head jerked to the side, and he rubbed his jaw. " Still got some energy in ya, eh?" He pulled out a sword, charging for Kinosai. Kinosai picked Myst up, and jumped away, rolling, the blade slicing his shoulder.  
  
" Shimatta..." He muttered softly, sitting back up. Myst sat behind him, gazing at his now injured shoulder...And she froze...there was so much blood everywhere...what was happening....  
  
He stood, getting in another stance, and leaping at the man. But the man awoided his foot by a fraction and...plunged his sword in his back. Kinosai let out a dull cry, as he fell to the floo, wincing violently.  
  
" Kinosai....!!" She tried to run over to him, but found herself grabbed by the man...  
  
" oyasumi, little girl..." He brought his blade above her head and...*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Myst sat up weakly, gazing up. Her vision was blurry, and all she could make out were outlines....she was lying down, a cloth was pressed to her head. Her vision returnmed slowly, and....She gagged.  
  
Some fat ugly guy with a rather large nose was lying over his, breathing his rancid breath over her face.  
  
" Finally awake, are ya?" she tilted her head to the side, whimpering a bit.Her head really hurt.  
  
" Good...now we can play..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Preview for chap 5   
  
" And we'll just have a little fun until then..." Genrou brought his to hers, and kissed her. Myst blinked, widening her eyes a bit, before glaring, and kicking him in a not so nice place. Genrou's eyes flickered for a secong, before he fell to his side, clutching himself.  
  
" Sh...Shimatta...." His face was a lovely shade of red.  
  
" Do that again, and I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully." She stood, brushing off her arms, and glancing around the small building....until there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Who's there? It's me, Kouji. OH, Kouji! come right on in! Mmmkay!" And with that, Kouji did just that...and blinked...."Hey Genrou...what're doin...? Looks like you got kicked in the pills er sumthin'..."  
  
~~~~~~~  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Would you miss me?  
  
A Fushigi Yuugi fanfic by Kosaku Mitsuko  
  
As always, the characters belong to their creators and not to me...regretfully...  
  
  
So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn.  
There's vultures and theives at your back. Stone keeps on  
twistin', keep on buildin' the lies that you make up for all that you lack.  
It don't make no difference...escaping one last time. It's easier to believe.  
In this sweet madness, all this glory and sadness...  
That brings me to my knees...  
~Sarah Mclachlan  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
* The man raised the sword above her head...and forze. He tried to move, yet something kept him still. He struggled against this force. : W-What is this..." And then his head felt like it was tightening...and his body dropped down, the blade falling next to Myst.  
  
" It's not nice to hurt little girls, no da..." Myst blinked, running over to her brother.  
  
" Kinosai..." Her tiny hand was placed over his. His eyes were closed, his long blue hair splayed across his body. A pool of blood was around him, as he was still bleeding from the wound to his back. " Kinosai...wake up..." She moved her hands to his shoulders, and shook him. " The guy's gone...you...can wake up now..." Tears welled up in her eyes, as she continued shaking him.  
  
" He's...not going to wake up, no da..." Myst blinked, her gaze turning to the door...where a blue haired person stood, watching her, leaning against the kitchen's doorway.  
  
"N-nani...?!" N-no...Kinosai's not...h-he's sleeping..." The man shook his head, walking closer and kneeling down, placing a hand to the girl's cheek.  
  
" No, no da...Gomen, no da...I'm Chichiri...you'll need a place to stay, no da..."  
  
Myst said nothing, looking back to her brother's face. He looked so peaceful; like he was leeping. It' was almost hard to believe he was dead...she nodded without knowing it, and then she fainted, landing back into Chichiri's lap.  
  
" It'll be okay, no da..." He cradled her in his arms, gazing as a purple symbol glew on her forhead. " Everything'll be fine, no da..."  
  
* A red and blue light glow...*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
She tried to lift her arms to push him away, but found her arms were bound behind her. She struggled a bit, and then the man's large hand grabbed her shoulder painfully. She yelped, her eyes clentching shut.  
  
" Aww, don't struggle..." He pulled on her arm. " Ya might break somethin'...." Aiken blinked, as the wall was burst open, a cute purple haired person standing there, fist extended to where the wall used to be.  
  
Miaka, Tamahome, and Chiriko rushed in, along with the blue haired bandit, and a few others. Tamahome rushed at Aiken, slamming his fist into his nose.  
  
" OW!!"Aiken gave a dull cry, falling on his back. Tamahome grabbed him by his collar and shook him, the symbol on his forehead glowing violently.  
  
" That," He pointed to Myst. " Is my Aijin!! You touch her in any way, I'll kill you!" He cracked the knuckles of his free hand, glaring dangerously at Aiken. Myst watched unmoving, as Chiriko untied her bonds.  
  
" Now..." Tamahome jerked Aiken's head in Miaka's direction. " I believe this girl has some questions for you" Aiken tossed his head to the side.  
  
" Miaka stepped forward. " Right. Which one of your bandit's has a symbol marking on their body?" Aiken's head tossed to the other side, and it became apparent he wasn't going to answer. Tamahome grabbed his arm, and jerked it painfully, causing Aiken to give out a painful scream.  
  
" AH!! Tasuki!! Tasuki's the one with the symbol!! " Miaka stepped back and smiled.  
* Tasuki....we found five of the warriors....soon, Tamahome...soon you will be mine....*  
  
" NO I will NOT go out with you!!..." Nuriko sweatdropped, a drunken guy clinging to his side.  
  
" You're so pretty..." Nuriko bonked the brown haired bandit, sending him halfway through the floor. Dusting his hands off, he joined the others.  
  
" Genrou..."  
  
" I leave for a few dats, and you claim yourself as boss..."  
  
" Genrou!!" Aiken broke from Tamahome's grip, reaching under the bed. " I'm boss now, and you can't stop me!!"  
  
" Oh, can't I?" Genrou gave a short chant, throwing some papers, the papers turning into wolves. There was a logn struggle, everyone attacked, wolves everywhere, no one noticed a particular scream until the wolves vanished. Eyes went back to the balcony, where Genrou'd form was dissapearing with Myst.  
  
" Aiken, if ya want yer girl back, ya' gotta fight me to see who takes the boss's place." Myst struggled against her captor's grip.  
  
" Tamahome!!" Abd then she was gone. Tamahome and Chiriko ran to the balcony, eyes following after Myst.  
  
" Myst-chan!!" Tamahome cursed. " saa...." Chiriko gazed blankly at the empty space, a small glare across his features.  
  
" Genrou!! How dare you do that to me!!" Aiken produced a box, pulling out a metal tessan. " As long as I have this tessan, you can't stop me!!" He swung the fan quickly. " REKKA SHIIIEN!!!!!!!" Tamahome, Nuriko, CHiriko, and Miaka blinked, and ran, as a wave of fire ran across the room. When the flames died down, Tamahome was found halfway off the balcony.  
  
" Come on you guys!!"  
  
Nuriko smirked. " Sure ran outta there pretty fast, Tama-kins." Chiriko gave a dull laugh, jumping off the balcony and landing gracefully on his feet.  
  
" I....I did not....I'm worried about Myst!!"  
  
" mmm-hmmm..." Nuriko rolled his eyes, jumping off as well.  
  
" Fine, don't believe me..." Tamahome waited for Miaka to jump off, before falling himself, and running off after the others.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" I got nuthin' against ya, I just gotta use ya as bait, til' I get my place back." Genrou took off his over coat, setting it behind him.  
  
" Oh, don't I feel loved?" Myst gave a dull sigh, pushing some black tassles behind her ear. She blinked, as Genrou knelt closer to her, his face leaning into hers.  
  
" You should. We'll just wait till' Aiken get's here,,,I'm sure we can find something to do..." She glanced quickly at his fangs...before his lips met hers...and his tongue drifted into her mouth...  
Her eyes widened a bit, before she glared, and kicked him in a not so nice place. Genrou's lips parted from hers, and he fell to his side, clutching at himself. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Knock, knock? Who's there? Kouji. Kouji who? Genrou's best friend Kouji, that's who. Oh, C'mon in, Kouji! I think I will." And with that, he did. And as he did, he blinked. " Hey, Genrou, whazzup? looks like you got kicked in the pills..."  
  
Genrou, painfully, stood, shaking his head, and grinning. " Kouji!!" He ran to him, the two of them doing some sort of jig. " Haven't seen ya in so long, man!"  
  
" What're you talkin' 'bout? I was there when you snatched the broad! You didn't see me? Oh, that's cold, bro..." They ended with a hug, and glanced to Myst, who stared at them, looking rather amused.  
  
" Oh, so you're dancers no?" She flicked her braid behind her shoulder, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
" So THAT'S the hostage...hey, she's a cute one..." He winced as she glared at him. If looks could kill...  
  
" ANYWAY!!!" Myst shook her head. "How the heck did that guy...THING...Become leader? You seem.." She shrugged at Genrou. " More qualified, no da..."  
  
Tasuki sat, placing his hands in his sleeves. " I took a trip around for a while, and Aiken decided he'd take my place. He's scarin' the others into fallowin' 'im. Usin' my tassen and all..."  
  
" Tasuki...should ya' really be tellin' her all this? She's the hostage, remember?"  
  
" So, in order to be leader again, all you need is your tessan, ne, no da?"  
  
" Hai...HEY,wait a sec....SHE IS THE HOSTAGE!!! Hey, you..."  
  
" Then we should get it back. Then you could be the leader again!! I'll help!!" She enthusiastically raised a fist into the air, smiling.  
  
" I don't think she gets it..." Kouji said softly, sweatdropping.  
  
" Sometimes it's best not to ask...."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Preview for chapter 6  
  
" Ummmm....Chichiri.... I have a question, no da...." Chichiri glanced up from his scrolld and blinked his one good eye curiously.  
  
" About...?"  
  
" Umm....my body...."  
  
" Daaaaa...." Chichiri turned a lovely shade of red. Taking in a deep breath..." I knew this was gong to come up eventually, no da. You see, boys have a...."  
  
Myst sweatdropped, waving a hand in front of her. " I got this conversation from my brother already, no da... It's...something else....."  
  
~~~~~~~  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Past, Unsheathed  
  
A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic by Kosaku Mitsuko  
  
As always, the characters belong to their creators and not to me...regretfully...  
  
Where is the lo-o-ove that lifts my brother's voiuce, to the stars, A lo-o-ove that answers a mother's cry...  
Life begins with lo-o-ove....so spread your wings anf fly-y....guide your spirits safe and sheltered  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe....  
~ Celine Dion  
  
  
* Myst poked at her forhead absently. She had just seen it, hadn't she? A glow, a symbol...or was she just tired? She had been training all day, had come in, looked upon the mirror, and for a brief second, thought she had seen a blaze of purple light glowing upon her forhead.  
A Shrug. It was probably nothing. She plopped down on her pillow and shut her eyes, and, again, began chanting some of the calming sutras she was learning. A while, and she opened her eyes again.  
The symbol was there for a while, before it faded again. She had seen it, the character 'nozomi', 'hope'...A thoughtful look crossed her face, and she stood, walking to Chichiri's room, and stepping in.  
The monk was on his stomach, legs in the air behind him, head rested in his hands, looking over some ancient looking scrolls of constellations. Either he loved the stars, or he was looking for something he hadn't yet found. She gave a shake of her head.  
  
" Ummm...Chichiri....?" Chichiri looked up from his scrolls, his one good eye still showing immense concentration.  
  
" Nani, Myst-chan?" He sat up, resting a scroll in his lap, leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
" I have a question...about my body..." She watched as Chichiri crashed backwards, the immensly concentrated look now gone.  
  
" DAAAAA! I knew this would come up sooner or later, no da. You see, boys have a...."  
  
Myst sweatdropped, waving both of her hands in front of her. " I...Ie...I already know about that, no da....It's something else....." She remained silent after that, and he heard her reciting her sutras.  
  
" Myst-chan...." A blink, and realization struck him, as a purple symbol glew faintly on her head. She stopped, and it soon faded.  
  
" Well, what do you make of it...?" She asked curiously, with a tilt of her head. Chichiri nodded, patting the floor next to him.  
  
" I have a clue, no da, but I'm not so sure yet, no da. Come over here and sit, no da." She obeyed, sitting next to him as he pointed to the scroll in his lap...*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" And remember, don't let his tricks fool you! Stop him at all costs, and you'll be rewarded!! Agreed?!"  
  
" YEA!!" Arose a loud shout from the bandit's stronghold. Myst raised a fist enthusiastically.  
  
" Yea!!" This earned her a clunk in the head by Genrou.  
  
" Shut up, you idiot!! Wanna get us caught?"  
  
" Sorry, no da, but it WAS a stirring speech..." She smiled innocently, Genrou giving her a soft glare.  
  
" Will ya just stick to the plan, you moron?!"  
  
She smiled. " Yea, sure, get the tessan..." A blink, " Ummm....what's a tessan....?" Genrou crashed backwards, Kouji stepping in front of him, waving a mental image around.  
  
" The fan!" Myst blinked. A fan could give a man that much power?  
  
" Take that fan from Aiken, and we got control of the ga..." Genrou blinked, as his neck was grabbed tightly, and he was pulled backwards.  
  
" Tell us where Myst is now..." Tamahome kept a strong hold on him, glaring angrily, Nuriko, Miaka, and Chiriko behind him.  
  
" Ummm...Tamahome...?" She waved" I'm over here..."  
  
" Myst-chan!! I...thought something happened to you..."  
  
" I...Ie, I'm fine! I'm helping these two out. There not the bad guys...."  
  
" Oh..." Tamahome looked to Genrou." Sorry....is tehre something I can do to help?"  
  
" You could start by letting go of my neck..." Genrou said, as it became a struggle to breathe. Tamahome promptly let go.  
  
" Eheh...gomen..."  
  
Genrou rubbed at his neck, muttering. His sutra papers had fallen from his belt. Myst snatched them and looked at them curiously.  
  
" These are those things you used to make the wolves appear before, ne?"  
  
" Yea, I got 'em on one of my trips. You write whatcha want on 'em, and they turn into whatever or whoever you wrote."  
  
" Oh..." She smirked, turning around. A scribble here....  
  
" So, what do you want us to do?" tamahome sat back on his heels, resting his arms on his legs.  
  
" We sneak in an' get Aiken when he least expects it." Myst, having finished her scribbling, handed back the pappers and muttered.  
  
" Seeing as he has many MANY bandits, I don't think there WILL be a time when he's least expecting it. I say we try now."   
  
Genrou blinked, befoe giving a hesitated nod. " I know a way inside. Follow me." And off the group went inside the building.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
* Myst looked at the scroll. There were four sets of constellations, each different colors. Red, green, white, blue...." What is this, No da..?"  
  
Chichiri Began pointing to the constellations. " Those are the constellations of the four cardinal points. " He pointed to the red stars." These are the constellations of the four of Suzaku, no da." The blue. " These are Seiryuu." The green." These are Genbu." And finally, the white ones. " And these are Byakko's, no da!"  
  
Myst sighed. " What's this hafta do with my forehead, no da?" Chichiri nodded, closing his eyes, undoing his leg ties, and roling up his pants's sleeve. Myst let out a gasp as a red symbol appeared on his knee.  
  
" Chi...Chichiri..."  
  
" You were chosen to serve the gods. I'm Chichiri, of the Suzaku, no da." He lowered his pant sleeve, pointing to the corresponding constellation.  
  
" Then...what am I...?" She pointed at herself, and began looking through the constellations.  
  
" I'm...not sure yet...but I have an idea, no da!"  
  
" Oh...?" She blinked as he nodded, pointing to an area between Suzaku and Seiryuu's constellations. He brushed his fingers across a few stars, darker then the others.  
  
" I believe you're somewhat in the middle, no da."  
  
" In the middle?"  
  
" Hai! It seems you've got both the powers of Suzaku and Seiryuu running through you, no da!"  
  
" Then...what do I do...?" She was curious, her eyes shining. Chichiri turned his head, visions of the future playing across his mind.  
  
" You wait for your miko, no da."*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The group rest against a wall, Nuriko sighing. " What do we do now? We've been waiting here for..." He blinked, as the man who had glomped him earlier was, again, clamped onto his waist.  
  
"I've found you!! I just wanted to say that you're real special to me and I..." Sweatdropping heavily, Nuriko, again, pounded him through the floor.  
  
" Hey, what was that noise?" A voice boomed from around the corner, and soon the group was surrounded by bandits. Tamahome glared.  
  
" Nuriko...." Nuriko shrugged innocently.   
  
" What? I was supposta let him glomp me? " Myst cleared her throat rather loudly, pointing, as Aiken came into view. Seeing as everyone had froze, Myst muttered, stepping forward.  
  
" Aiken, give Tasuki back his tessan!" Aiken looked at Myst for a moment, before laughing.  
  
" And what are you gonna do, li'l missy? Beat me down with yer dolly?" She glared, holding her fist in front of her chest. She was tall. She was 16. She didn't play with dolly's...A smirk, and she lunged at him, but was stopped by about 10 of the other bandits, who held her in place.  
  
" You shouldn't try things like that. " He mused, tapping the fan against her face. She glanced behind him to see Tamahome, Nuriko, Chiriko0, Kouji, and Miaka were also being held. back. Myst snarled, screaming.  
  
" Can't you people do anything for yuourselfs?! There's only one of him, and there's 70 of you!! You don't have to take his harsh treatment of you! If you all grouped together you could..." Aiekn placed a hand over her mouth, jabbing her painfully in the back with the tessan.  
  
Genrou yelled out a sutra, throwing out some of his papers...and blinked. A cat appeared, a dog, a squirrel.. " N-NANI?! W-hat the...MYST?!?!" She sweatdropped in her captors grip.  
  
" Eheh...." A voice soon rang through the area that caused Myst to stare, astonished.  
  
" LEAVE HER ALONE!!" A dark blue haired boy stepped forward, hair to his lower back, loose, rustling softly. His eyes glared, fist clentched tightly, held in front of him. He was stationary one minute, the next, a blur of motion, sending numerous men flying into walls, unconsious.  
Reaching Aiken, he butterfly kicked him to the stomach, sending him down, freeing Myst from him. A leap over him, and he walked over to Myst, who stared at him, her knees were weak, her face in shock. Was...this real...?  
  
" Myst-chan..." The boy embraced her, and she smiled ecstatically, embracing him in return, dropping her head onto his chest.  
  
" Kinosai!!" He wasn't dead...he wasn't...he had made it out somehow...Yet her brother's heartbeat soon faded, and her grip became empty. She stood for a moment, looking around her. He was gone...again....A peice of paper fell in front of her. She sunbk to her knees and picked it up.   
  
'Kinosai'  
  
It said in her own print. Tears welled in her eyes as she brought the papper to her chest....and wept.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone through the window aside of Myst, the light rushing into her eyes. A small murmur, and she arose, blinking. Tamahome was pressed against her side, his arms placed tightly and protectovely around her, even in his sleep. His head rest on her shoulder, his breathing sounding softly in her ear. She smiled, and kissed his cheek. It tasted like salt.  
  
*He must've been crying...I must've worried him....* How did she do that...?She thought to herself. * That's right...I...cried all last night...  
  
~~~~~~~  
** Tamahome stepped behind her, embracing her tightly.  
  
" I'm sorry, Myst...It's okay now...." Her crying became liuder, and she turned to face him, burying her head in his chest, muffling the sound of her tears. Kinosai....  
  
"M...Myst-chan..." His embrace tightened around her. This was all Nakago's falut...he wouldn't forget that...he wouldn't forgive that...A sigh, and he lifted her, following Tasuki, who motioned for him. He followed, and was led to a room.  
  
" You two can stay in 'ere tonight." Tamahome nodded, and stepped in, closing the door behind him. There was a futon in the corner, where he walked to and sat.  
  
" Myst..." ::he ran his hands soothingly along her back...what could he do...?" You can cry...all you want.....It must hurt for you...but...if it helps any...I'll always be here for you....to make the pain stop..." She lie down then, holding her knees to her chest. Tamahoem sighed, lying down next to her, his arms placing themselves around her.  
  
" I'm here for you...to protect you....I love you..."**  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Myst-chan..." She was broken from her trance as Tamahome woke up. His eyes were bright and he smiled. " Ohayo."  
  
" O-ohayo, Tama, no da." He sat up, as did she.  
  
" Are...you feeling any better today...?" Myst gave a nod.  
  
" Hai. Sorry if I worried you....I just needed to get that out...." He reached over to her, and hugged her.   
  
" It's okay. I was worried...but I knew you'd be okay...Myst...I meant everything I said last night..." He moved his lips to hers and kissed her, pulling her closer to him.  
Her eyes smiled. tamahome cared about her... and he always would...  
  
* Tamahome...*  
  
He parted from her then and stood. " We should get ready to go. Genrou wanted to talk to us before we left." He reached his hand down to Myst, which she took, and stood. Running her fingers quickly through her hair, she walked to Tamahome, and the two went outside to meet the others.  
  
" So...Tasuki's dead...?" Myst heard Miaka say, as they got closer. Genrou nodded.  
  
" Yea. Sorry. I wish we could do more ta help ya'..." Kouji stepped to them.  
  
" Ya know, there IS a rumor that person in Chokou can bring th' dead back ta life..."  
  
" Really?!" Miaka questioned, happily.  
  
" I...It's only a rumor..."  
  
" Even if it's only a rumor, it might be true. And that means we'll still have a chane. We'll go to chokou and bring back this person. Then we can revive Tasuki!!" She smiled, proud of herself.The others agreed, walking off. Tamahome and Myst were the last to leave. Myst turned.  
  
" Bye, Genrou. Thanks for everything!" clamping onto Tamahome's arm, they left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Genrou sat there some time after, watching the way they had left. Kouji sat down beside him, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
" Hey, Genrou, you okay?" Genrou muttered, nodding.  
  
" Yea...just...sittin'." Kouji sighed.  
  
" You woulda liked to go go widdum, wouldntcha? For the adventure..." Genrou stood, shaking his head.  
  
" Don't talk crazy. I wouldn't leave you here alone. Besides, I hafta run operations now." Kouji sighed again, standing.  
  
" Whatever you say...Tasuki..." And with that, he walked off. Genrou stood for a while, gazing as the setting sun shone above him. The sky was in vivid colors of orange, yellow, pink...A shake of his head and he walked after Kouji.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" It sure was nice of them to give us these horses." Myst smiled, arms held tightly around Tamahome's waist. She felt Tamahome nod, and rest her head on his back.  
  
" The sign back there said we should be reaching Chokou soon." Nuriko siad, tapping at the horses reins. Miaka clung to Nuriko, looking back at Tamahome and Myst, and glaring.  
  
Chiriko rode alongside of Tamahome and Myst, glancing over at her every so often to see if she was alright. Tamahome noted this, and would deal with it later.  
  
" T...Tamahome...?" He tilted his head back to Myst, who pointed ahead of them. "Is that..."  
  
Tamahome's eyes traveled to where she pointed, and sure enough, the city lie before them. Chokou. Yet somethign was wrong. The city seemed deserted, a dark, ominous mist enshrouding it. Nuriko cleared her throat.  
  
" Are ya sure sure this is the right place? It doesn't seem like the type of place where people come back to life..." Chiriko pointed to a sign.  
  
" Nope, this is the right place." Vines gre from the rotted wood, the sign itself twisted.  
  
" In we go....I...I think..." Miaka said softly, still clinging to Nuriko, as the horses rode into teh town.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Preview for chapter 7  
  
" You came back because you loved him, because you wanted to see him again...This anger you have....you have to let it go...or you may never get the chance again to show him how much you cared about him!! It has to stop...I...Itai!!!"  
  
" Myst-chan!!!" tamahome tried to learch forward, but the creatures tentacles kept a grip around him, keeping him in place. " I...I won't let you hurt her!! Let go of me!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Memories last a lifetime  
  
A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic by Kosaku Mitsuko  
  
As always, the characters belong to their creators and not to me...regretfully...  
  
If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true, there would be two of us standin' here in front of you.  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be, bring back my baby, my baby to me...  
Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall, you don't hafta tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
Mirror, Mirror, I wish you could lie to me; and bring my baby back, bring my baby back....to me...  
Mirror mirror, lie to me...  
Show me what I wanna see...  
Mirror mirror lie to, to me-e-eeee  
Mirror mirror, lie to me...  
Show me what I wanna see....  
Mirror mirror....lie to me....  
~ M2M  
  
  
  
Indeed, they seemed to be in the wrong place. This city, of pain and suffering, couldn't possibly be chokou...Myst stumbled in, bewildered.  
  
" I...guess we should ask around..." She walked backwards, talking to the others, who seemed to be refusing to enter. She gave a glare, which Tamahome responded to, stepping forward, the others soon following him. Myst smiled.  
  
"Much bet-ack!!" She toppled over, falling on top of a lady. Standing quickly, she bowed, placing a hand down. " G-gomen!! I wasn't watching where I was going!"  
  
The lady smiled wearily in response, clasping the hand and standing. Her hair was held in the most peculiar ponytail, the strands them selves a lovely shade of blonde. " I...It's all right, I'm fine."  
  
Myst bowed again. " I'm really sorry....You like tired, I'll carry you if you want!!" Tamahome rolled his eyes from his place behind her.  
  
"Oh, that would be kind of you." The lady said softly. " My names Shouka," She held out her hand politely.  
  
"I'm Myst." She pointed behind her. " And that's Miaka, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Tamahome." Myst took the hand, giving it a light shake, before leaning down in front of Shouka, who climbed on her back. Myst stood slowly, getting herself used to the weight, before walking slowly. Shouka gave directions to them, which they followed obediently. They came to a house, lights dimmed, and entered.  
  
"Shouka..." A man stepped up to her as Myst set her down, his face solemn. A bed sat off to the side, a girl laying upon it, motionless.  
  
"Is that the patient?" Shouka said softly, walking aside the bed. The man followed behind her, nodding.  
  
"She ran a high fever and suffered stabbing pains to her side and died not long after..."  
  
"Ah...I shall heal her now..." Shouka lay her hands upon the girl's chest, her eyes closing, concentrating. Myst stared. How could you heal someone already dead? A minute or two before Shouka withdrew, and the girl's eyes fluttered open meekly. Her breathing was quick, her eyes curious.  
  
"She should be fine now..." Shouka said, softer then she had before. It was clear the action of reviving the girl had left her exhausted. Miaka stepped out from behind the others and ran to Shouka.  
  
"So you're the person who can bring the dead back?"  
  
A weary nod. " A year ago, This City developed some sort of plague. The patients' suffer greatly before they become weak and die. After their deaths, I come here to revive them. They return to the state they were in before they contracted the illness, but their strength is half diminished. It's not much, but it's the only thing I can do to help."  
  
"Well, we have someone you need to revive! We'll take you to him!" Miaka tugged at her arm, and blinked as she didn't move.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't leave. The people here need me. My work ties me here. Nosiness, even if I could leave, once I set foot outside of these city walls, I would lose all my powers."  
  
Miaka facefaulted. They had traveled all the way here just to get their hopes dashed? They had only one other chance for Tasuki to be revived.  
  
"Then, we'll just have to bring Tasuki here."  
  
Tamahome blinked, curiously. " What...? Do you honestly think Genrou'll..."  
  
"We saw Shook do it. We know she can. If Tasuki can be revived, Genrou and the others will want to help us, won't they?"  
  
Tamahome thought for a minute before nodding. " You're right, Miaka. We have to get back to Mount Reikaku." He stood, walking to Myst, placing his hands upon her arms.  
  
"Shouka," Miaka said," We'll bring Tasuki here to you. We'll be back soon!" She waved a hand and ran to the door, Nuriko and Chiriko waiting.  
  
"Let's go, Myst." Myst was still staring at the girl who had been revived. Something wasn't right...she had looked more alive when she was dead. " Myst...?" Tamahome shook her lightly.  
  
"What...? Oh, right..." She shook her head quickly, standing, and was led out by Tamahome.  
  
Shouka looked to the door...and smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They rode along the forest paths, the horses galloping obediently. These paths looked familiar....hadn't they just rode by them...?  
  
"Nuriko..." Tamahome called back. " Does this path look familiar to you?" The trees, the opening to the sky... Yes....he believed they were lost.  
  
" I think...." Nuriko sighed, slowing her horse down to a trot. Tamahome cursed silently, bringing his horse to a stop. Chiriko let out a gasp, pointing.  
  
"Guys...!" they were in an enclosed cemetery. The headstones seemed old...but the ground seemed freshly dug up.... Miaka sniffled.  
  
"Creepy!!" Myst rest her head against Tamahome's back. Her breathing had quickened.  
  
"Myst-chan? You okay back there?"  
  
"I'm okay...just...a little hot..." She winced then, her grip tightening around Tamahome. " I...itai..."  
  
"Myst-chan...!" The ground shook. What was happening...? Chiriko yelled again, as a body protruded from the ground.  
  
"Zombies!!" Another shriek, as his horse was begun to get pulled underground. He fell off as the horse bucked, landing painfully on his side. Tamahome's horse was also dragged, as well as the others. They had all fallen off, landing painfully, as Chiriko had. The zombies now came freely from the ground, slowly marching their way to the group. Myst lay there helpless, a zombie walking towards her.  
  
"Tama...home..." She whimpered softly. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She was weak. Her energy was failing her. What was happening to her? The zombie leaned over her, and her eyes clenched shut. A pause. Nothing happened. She opened an eye cautiously and found, relieved, the zombie was gone. In fact, they were all gone. She turned, hearing Miaka's voice.  
  
"Genrou...you...came after us? But why?"  
  
Genrou smirked, putting the slightly heated tessan away. It was he who had saved them.  
  
"You people still don't get th' hint?" Rolling down his sleeve revealed a glowing red symbol upon his arm. " I'm Tasuki, ya morons!!"  
  
Nuriko yelled, walking up behind him, and hitting him rather hardly in the back of the head, sending hi forward.  
  
"You lied to us?! Why didn't you tell us that before?!"  
  
Lifting himself from his position on the ground..."Cuz I couldn't leave The bandit gang. I was th' boss." He stood then, brushing himself off. " But me an' Kouji went talkin' and decided He should take over as th' boss."  
  
Miaka smiled at the seishi. They almost had them all....Tamahome would be hers soon enough. Myst smiled.  
  
"Tasuki..." She said softly before collapsing.  
  
"Myst-chan!!" Tamahome ran to her quickly, lifting her in his arms. " Gods, you're burning up! We hafta get you help!"  
  
" We're closer to Chokou then Mount Reikaku." Genrou pointed out." We should go there. Hey...where's th' horses?"  
  
"They're...gone..." Chiriko said, staring at the ground. Nuriko stood, helping Miaka up.  
  
"It's a long walk back..." Tamahome stood, Myst against him. She winced, her body shaking violently in his arms. " We have to hurry!"  
  
Miaka glared, staring at Myst. * Why hurry?* She placed a hand upon her forehead, and fell backwards, into Nuriko. " I...I feel weak..."  
  
"Miaka..." Nuriko sighed, picking Miaka up, and placing her on her shoulders. " Without the horses, this could take a while."  
  
Tamahome looked down at Myst, to her darkening face. She twisted uncomfortably in his grip. Her body was so hot, yet her hands were freezing. Wasn't she just fine a minute ago...?  
" Then let's hurry back to Chokou. Shouka can help us."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You have to do something for her!!" Tamahome yelled, looking over to Myst. Her eyes were widened, her face red. Her body shook violently, and she let out small painful whimpers.  
  
" I'm sorry...I can only revive the people after they die. It's the only power I have..."  
  
Tamahome cursed, kneeling down beside Myst, taking her hand into his. " Myst-chan..."  
  
" Tamahome...?" She tried to look at him, a worried look crossing her face. " I...I can't see anything..."  
  
" N-nani...?!"  
  
" I...I can't...!" She lie back down, another pain sweeping over her. Tamahome's grip tightened on her hand, Shouka walking over to him.  
  
" You should let her rest now..." Tamahome nodded, and was about to leave, but was stopped as Shouka had placed a knife in his hand.  
  
" If you kill her, I'll be able to revive her and the pain will be gone."  
  
Tamahome handed back the knife, disgusted. " I could never do that to Myst...There's gotta be another way..."  
  
" Tamahome..." Myst said weakly from the bed. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes unseeing. Tamahome knelt again.  
  
" Nani, Myst-chan?"  
  
" Please...could you...do as she said...?" Tamahome's eyes widened, yet she continued, unaffected. " The pain...it...it's just too much..." Tamahome was silent for quite some time, before saying softly.  
  
" could you guys...leave us alone for a while...?" His head was bowed, hia hand regaining Shouka's knife. The others, fretfully, nodded, and left. Miaka smirked to herself.  
  
" Thank you...Tamahome...I know it must be hard for you...I'll count to three...." She shut her eyes lightly, as Tamahome raised the blade above her  
  
" One..." His eyes were blank, empty...  
  
" Two..." Tears welded up, and he placed a second hand upon the knife.  
  
" Three!" Her eyes shut tighter, as the blade sliced through the air, and hit it's mark...right beside her head.  
  
" I...I'm sorry Myst..." He said softly, embracing her. " I...I just can't kill you like this..."  
  
" N...No, you hafta try again, Tamahome! Please!!" Tamahome placed a hand over her lips.  
  
" No arguing. Myst, please hang on. There's another way to get by this and I will find it for you. But until I do, you have to hold on...for me..."  
  
Myst sighed deeply before nodding. " Alright..." Tamahome kissed her cheek lightly, before standing, and heading to the door. " I'll be back soon. Hold on, Myst-chan."  
  
The door closed, and she sighed.  
  
* Tamahome...*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" I don't see why this should stop our search for the seishi." Miaka said, whilst they walked around the village. " Why don't we just leave her here? We can come back after we've found the other warriors..."  
  
Tamahome turned to Miaka, and glared. " No! Myst is just a part of the team as you, or anybody else gere. I told her I'd be back, and I meant it." He turned again, and continued walking.  
  
* I guess I shouldn't have said that...* Miaka sighed. She looked to Chiriko and blinked. He was also her...It was obvious he liked Myst...She could use that to her advantage...what was that smell?!?  
  
A fish monger quickly ran by, a herring dropping from his box. Miaka stared at it happily, before leaping at it...and bumping into a man.   
  
" Hey, that's my fish!!" There was a short fight, leaving Miaka tossed aside, the fish having been taken from her. " Hey!! She proceeded in chasing the man. " Gimmie...back...my...fish!!" She watched him enter his home, and slam the door. The other's had caught up. Producing a megaphone out of nowhere, Miaka yelled.  
  
" You are completely surrounded!! Come out peacefully with my fish!! I repeat, you are completely surrounded!! Come out peacefully with my fish!!!" She waited a while, yet nothing happened. A small sweatdrop, and she marched up to the door.  
  
" Miaka..." Nuriko sighed," It's just a fish..."  
  
" Just...a fish?! It was MY fish!!" She slammed at the door repeatedly. " I...want...my...fish!!" The door opened, and Miaka fell forward, into that same man...  
  
" Yes?" The man said. He had a deep voice, a long beard, with his hair falling down upon his eyes.  
  
" You stole my fish..." Miaka pouted against him, the man sweatdropping.  
  
" I fed it to my cat, Tama..." He pointed. Miaka's gaze went to teh cat quickly, then past it, to many small jars and bottles scattered across teh room, containing what seemed to be medicines.  
  
" Oh, are you a doctor?" Tamahome's ears perked up. Doctor...He took a slide forward.  
  
" I used to be a doctor. Now I only treat animals." He sat down beside a bowl, picking it up, grinding a green material through his fingers. Tamahome entered.  
  
" If you were a doctor, please, could you help us? My iinazuke is ill and..."  
  
Nuriko, Genrou, and Chiriko crashed in unison. " I.Iinazuke?!" Tamahome sweatdropped, continuing.  
  
" She's ill and I...we can't find any help for her..."  
  
The man spoke, his voice cold. " Like I said, I don't treat people..." Tamahome sighed, before dropping to his knees, bowing to teh man. " Please, sir! Myst is with Shouka right now, and..."  
  
The man dropped the bowl, letting it shatter to teh ground, that green material strewn about.  
  
" Did you say...Shouka...?" He looked up, eyes curious.  
  
" Yea. Myst is with Shouka now, back at the village."  
  
" Impossible!!" The man seemed outraged...but why...?  
  
" How is that impossible?!"  
  
" Because SHouka died over a year ago!!" Tamahome's eyes widened, and he stood quickly.  
  
" then who is that with...Shimatta!! Guys, we have to go back now!! Myst is in trouble!!" Everyone watched him curiosuly, as he ran out, all following.  
  
The man remained behind, staring after them, his hands clutched at his chest. " Shouka..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A gasp escaped her lips, and Myst sat up quickly. Her eyes were wide, yet she still saw nothing. Her illness prevented that. A sigh, and she brushed her hand across her brow. Visions of the past had, again, invaded her mind. Kinosai, the village, the flames... And then her stomach growled at her. She was hungry after that? Oh, for teh love of...  
  
" Ms. Shouka...?" She said softly, swinging her legs over teh side of teh bed. She received no abswer and blinked. "Ms. Shou..." Something grabbed at her leg, pulling hr to teh floor. She landed rather ungracefully, a shocked yelp escaping her.  
  
" I'm right here, Myst..." Something said. It was Shouka's voice, yet a lelatious tone rang through it. What was going on...?  
  
" Ms...Shouka..." Her eyes, through the darkness, widened further, as hands tightened about her neck, the sharp point of a blade touching her windpipe.  
  
* Tamahome...!*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The group had finally returned to the village, and glanced around. The streets still held that emptiness, the only sounds heard, the light music of the bugs.  
  
" It's too quiet, you guys..." Chiriko said, worriedly from behind them, glancing around. And then Nuriko screamed, all heads turning towards her. the zombies had returned. But were they zombies...? They were dressed in the clothes of the townspeople, some welding, others with better forms of weapondry...  
  
" Ah, wha's with all th' dead heads?!" Tasuki murmured, pulling out his Tessan.  
  
" Tasuki, don't!!" Tamahome yelled, as Nuriko grabbed a wheel barrow, beating a few zombies back.  
  
" Why th' Hell not?!" Tasuki put the tessan back, kicking back a zombue, running beside Nuriko.  
  
" These are townspeople. Their under some kinda mind control or something..." He blinked, as Miaka shrieked. Miaka...He had forgotten about her...A glare from Tamahome, the symbol glowing upon his forhead.  
  
" Get away from her!!" And he leapt, knocking the zombies down, and picking Miaka up.  
  
" Miaka, Tamahome!!" Nuriko yelled, pushing against her 'barricade', Chiriko running next to her to help. " We'll hold these guys off. Take Miaka and go get Myst!!"  
  
" But you guys..." Tamahome said quietly, watching.  
  
" Jus' ferget 'bout it an' go, Damn it!!!" tasuki yelled, pushing his back against teh slowly falling barricade. Tamahome silently gave his thanks, and ran to the appointed place, Miaka held in his arms. She pulled up against him, sighing. He did feel quite war,...  
  
" You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tamahoem said coldly, Continuing his pace.  
  
" W...what...?" Miaka replied, her voice small.  
  
" Don't give me that!! You've hated Myst from teh start of this!! What do you have against her?!"  
  
Miaka's eyes teared up, a small glare upon her features. " Because she stole you from me!!"  
  
Tamahome blinked..." Miaka, you never had me!! I don't feel for you like that. There's only one person I can love like that, and that's Myst. So you can stop this jealousy bit right now!!"  
  
" I don't care what you say, Tamahome!! I won't stop until you realize I'm the one for you!!"  
  
" Do you know what you're saying?! Damn it, Miaka, if you weren't the priestess, I'd leave you here now!!" ANd the conversation ended, as they reached Shouka's door. Slamming the door open, Tamahome drew a breath back, and screamed.  
" Myst-chan!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The barricade had long since been overturned, and the three, Chiriko, Nuriko, and Tasuki, resorted to fighting the zombies.  
  
" there's too many of them, and not enough of us!!"  
  
" they keep comin', the bastards!!" Tasuki pulled out his tessan, beating the zombies down with it. Chiriko produced his flute, some of the victims, suprisingly, falling victim to teh sleep spell. Little did he know, in his concentration, a zombie sauntered behind his form. Nuriko screamed.  
  
" Chiriko!!" Even if she ran, she wouldn't make it in time to...A blink, as a tall man came forth out of nowhere, and vanquished the zombie. Chiriko turned, relieved, and stared. Who was this guy...?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shouka's blade pressed tighter to Myst's throat.  
  
" get away from her..." Tamahome glared, an arm extened to keep Miaka back.  
  
" Tamahome..." Myst held her position against Shouka, afraid to move.  
  
" Shouka..." Tamahome turned, as a man entered, two headbands tied through his hair.  
  
" Juan..." Shouka seemed to lessen her grip on Myst. Tamahome leaned over to Tasuki.  
  
" Who is this guy...?" Nuriko shrugged.  
  
" I'm not sure. he...just showed up." Tasuki took over for Nuriko, as she had walked over to the window.  
  
" Th' guy came outta nowhere an' saved Chiriko from one a 'does dead heads..." Nuriko stammered.  
  
" H.hey Red...?"  
  
" Wha...?" Nuriko pointed out teh window, and...  
  
" Out tehre!!" The zombies had all began attacking the house. Nuriko and Tasuki slammed their backs against the window.  
  
" They're creepy!!"  
  
" Shouka...how...?"  
  
" Don't ask me how, 'Dr.' " Dr...? Tamahoem blinked.  
  
" It's...it's....that guy...!" Nuriko and Tasuki crashed next to each other, a look of Shock upon each of their faces.  
  
" Ya mean th't shappy ol' dude is th's young guy?!"  
  
" Then why...why are you doing this Shouka, why?!"  
  
" You have no right to interrogate me! I trusted you...I waited for you..."  
  
Myojuan seemed hurt. " I...I'm sorry I wasn't there aijin..."  
  
" Wh...what's going on?" Myst tried to tug away form Shouka, yet her grip was strong, anf tighteend again. Tamahoem yelled to her.  
  
" Myst, Shouka died over a year ago!!" Myst eyes widened...die...? Then....the doctor...her...a bit before realization struck her. The two...were they...lovers...?  
  
" Shouka, I...I understand why you would be angry." She stammered," But you have to try to see this..from Mr. Myojuan's point of view! I'm sure he didn't want to let...whatever happened to you happen...your heart hurt when he wasn't there....but his heart hurt to...." She yelled then. " So you can't hurt someone you love just becasue you're sad!!"  
  
Myst was dropped then, Shouka falling to her knees.  
  
" Shouka...!"  
  
" it's true, Juan...I waited for you...I contracted the disease after you left...There was so much pain...at times I wanted to give up...But I held on for you...becasue I knew you'd come for me...But you never came..."  
  
" I tried, Shouka, I did...I...just...couldn't make it on time..."  
  
" I...iunderstand...it's...alright. Juan...I have a favor."  
  
" Shouka..."  
  
" Use your power..." Then, a large beast produced itself from her back. He head dropped back in a painful gasp.  
  
" Shouka..." Myojuan watched helplessly as his lover dropped down painfully. " you're...you've been possessed by the demon!!"  
  
" I'm sorry, Juab...I was weak...The demon controlled me easily..." The demon had long since used it's many long, red tentacles, wraping around Myst's arms, legs, neck... It had one large, yellow eye, and two large fangs. The tentacles themselves each had their own mouths." But I can hold back teh demon's power...You can use your power and destroy the beast!"  
  
" Shouka...I...can't lose you again..."  
  
" Please Juan, Kill me now or this girl will die...!" Tamahoem glared, leaping at the beast, tentacles immediately wrapping themselves around him. Nuriko, Tasuki, and Chiriko also made an attempt. The fate Tamahoem gained was shared.  
  
" Shouka..." Myojuan sighed, unwrapping a bandage tied around his hand. Shouka smiled, relaxing.  
  
" it's alright now, Myst, you'll be fine soon. Thank you...for teaching me to let go of my hatred..." Myojuan's palm glew in a bright red light, his voice ringing out.  
  
" Demon begine!!!" In the blaze of red light that soon appeared from the hand, the demon exploded from Shouka's back into nothingness, her bosy slowly dropping down.  
  
" I waited for you...Juan...Ai...Shiter-" Her voice faded, and she was, once again, restored to her perpetual slumber. Myst clambered to the ground, no longer held by the demon. Tamahome and the otehrs were also released, the said running to Myst.  
  
" Myst-chan...!" tasuki looked around, as the moon filled sky was once again seen.  
  
" Th' whole house was an' illusion" The group looked around. The zombies had all fallen to teh ground. The rosiness had returned to some's faces, others remaining skelatal. Chiriko smiled.  
  
" And the townspeople are back to normal, too!" Myst had sat up, and now rest back against Tamahome.  
  
" Myst-chan...can you see now...?"  
  
" N...no I...I still can't see anyuthing!!"  
  
" It's alright..." Myojuan said softly. " She just spent a little too much time close to teh demon." he palced his hand in front of her eyes, and she felt a heat rush over her...a light...The haziness faded away and...she screamed joyously at what she saw.  
  
" it's a mark of Suzaku!!!" She grabbed Myojuan's hand, a smile spread across her face. Tamahome laughed.  
  
" Looks like you're feeling better." Myojuan stood, walking to Shouka.   
  
" I am the celestial warrior, Mitsukakae, with teh power to heal."  
  
" Mitsukake...?" Miaka blinked. All the warriors but one had been found...  
  
" I became a doctor because I wanted to treat people with my special healing power." He knelt down to the body of Shouka, lifting it in his arms.  
  
" Shouka, was my iinazuke, and my assisstant. I had gone away for a while to treat a patient in a different town." His face darkened, and he looked regretful. " While I was away, Shouka contacted a desease. I had no word of this until I returned. When I finally came back... Shouka was..." He brought his head close to Shouka's, silent tears falling from his eyes, onto her cheeks.  
  
" The only person I wanted to protect...was the one I couldn't...My powers were useless in the end..." Myst stood from her postition against Tamahome, and walked to Mitsukake, kneeling down next to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
" But you were given a second chance to Save her, and you did. You did save her." Sher looked to Shouka's face." In the end, you protected her from her anger...protected her from a demon...and you got the chance to say goodbye." Her own eyes teared up. If only she had been able to save Kinosai...  
  
The others, touched by the heartwarming speech, began to cry as well. Myst stood, looking to the sky. The night had fallen to day. The shimmering stars dissapeared in the early morning sun.  
  
* Because of Shouak we found the sixth warrior...* She blinked. That left one person. It meant she'd be going home. She crashed, all eyes following her.  
  
It meant she'd be grounded for life, no da!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Preview for chapter 8  
  
" Miaka...?" Chiriko stepped behind her. " You okay?"  
  
" No...I'm not." She muttered irritably. " I can't do this anymore...I...I can't be the Suzaku no Miko anymore!!" Chiriko smirked.  
  
" Then I believe we have a lot of planning to do, Miaka..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
